


It Means the World

by accio_insanity



Category: Gavin Free - Fandom, Michael jones - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, lindsay tuggey - Fandom, mavin - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Sex, Smut, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_insanity/pseuds/accio_insanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a tedious day at the office for Lindsay and but when she eventually gets home, there's a little surprise for her inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Means the World

It had been a tedious day for Lindsay. The day had been utterly uneventful and had seemed to amount to nothing. It was getting dark by the time she’d packed up and left but at least she was on her way home to see her Michael.  
She struggled with the keys at the door to their home, eager to find the right one and get inside to collapse on the couch with Michael. She’d barely got the key positioned in the hole when she heard the faint voices.  
The door swung open at the lightest touch and there, in the very centre of the room, stood Michael and Gavin, pressed tightly together with mouths clashing in some uncoordinated kiss. They had lost their shirts and cast them away on the back of the couch but their pants, although unbuckled, were still pulled high on their hips. Lindsay watched for a few moments as both boys tried to take control of the kiss, each refusing to be the submissive of the two. The result was clumsy but strangely attractive.  
Gavin’s hands flickered somewhere between them, dipping into the front of Michaels pants to find his substantial bulge. His hands worked slowly and tentatively between them while Michael let a soft airy moan escape his lips. Lindsay adjusted herself for a better view of the two, strangely and inappropriately aroused. Michael’s strong hands slipped from Gavin’s shoulder blades and wandered down his tiny torso to find purchase on the barely there curve of Gavin’s ass.  
Standing beside the still open door, Lindsay slowly realised that neither Michael nor Gavin had realised she was there. She simultaneously wanted her fiancé and his best friend to know she was there and wanted them to keep going oblivious to her existence. She stood in quiet contemplation but she never had to make the choice because Gavin slid his mouth downward to suck on Michael’s pale neck. His eyes flew open and locked abruptly with the woman standing at the door.  
“Shit, Lindsay,” He gasped. His hands flew from Gavin’s arse to push him away with flattened palms. Freed from Gavin’s grip he rushed to Lindsay, not daring to touch her or even look her in the eye as he buttoned up his pants and bucked his belt. “I’m so sorry, I so so sorry,” he chanted, eyes flicking to her eyes and away again. “Lindsay, it means nothing. I swear. Please, you have to understand.”  
After shutting the door, Lindsay held Gavin’s gaze. He looked unbelievably hurt by Michael’s comment but not guilty in the slightest.  
“It meant nothing. It meant nothing,” Michael pleaded.  
But Lindsay wasn’t looking at her fiancé. She was watching as Gavin’s face contorted as if he was being stabbed in the chest over and over by Michael’s words. His expression pleaded with Lindsay, wordlessly asking her to stop Michael.  
“I know that’s not true,” she said softly to Michael, still looking towards Gavin.  
“It is,” Michael encouraged.  
“I can tell that you’re lying. I can always tell,” she cupped Michael’s face and positioned it so that he was forced to look into her eyes. “You make a face when you lie to me. You make that face when you lie to Gavin. But you don’t make that face to anybody else. I think that’s all the evidence that you need to know that this meant the world to you.”  
“You mean the world to me,” Michael said, voice shuddering and cracking.  
“And so does Gavin. I’ve known that for a while.”  
She extended an arm toward Gavin whose eyes had become red and puffy. He hesitated until she beckoned him forward. He took her hand and she drew him in closer to her. She linked her fingers in Gavin’s and reached down to Michael’s, linking their hands as well. Lindsay’s eyes flickered between Michael and Gavin, hinting for them to hold hands too. Their fingers entwined, their stares following up each other’s arms from hand to face. A tiny smile played on Michael’s lips while Gavin’s spread into a wide goofy smile.  
Lindsay broke the silence with a proposal, “Now, I’m not sure about you two but I’m okay with trying a polygamous relationship as long as we can learn to share.”  
“You’re so beautiful,” Michael sighed.  
“I hope you’re going to kiss me now,” Lindsay instructed.  
“Only if Gavin can join in on the sex.”  
Michael didn’t even wait for her reaction he just dipped his face to hers, capturing her lips in his while carefully rubbing his thumb across the back of Gavin’s hand.  
He pulled back after a few moments and immediately locked lips with Gavin this time letting Gavin take all control on the kiss. Michael worked at the buttons on Lindsay’s shirt, pushing away the fabric to cup one round breast. He pushed the shirt back from her shoulders and fiddled with the clasp of her bra to no avail. He let go of Gavin’s hand just long enough to unhook the bra and slip it from Lindsay’s arms. He pulled at one nipple, rolling ti between his fingers and tracing the skin around it until it became taught before moving on to the next.  
Gavin pulled out from the kiss this time, slipping his hands down Michael’s bare chest and falling to his knees. Here, facing Michael’s crotch and sitting no more than two inches away, he stripped Michael of his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. With slender fingers he massaged the already mostly hard bulge through the fabric until it was eager to burst from its constraints.  
“Here, let me help you,” Lindsay whispered, falling to her knees beside Gavin.  
Together they guided Michael’s jeans from his hips down his thighs. Above them Michael groaned eagerly as they tugged his underpants down to release his thick cock. Gavin stared in wonder, having never seen Michael’s cock so hard and so close up. Sure he’d seen it before in the occasional drunken group wank he’d had, but never like this.  
A bead of pre-cum glistened on the head and he leaned in, extending his tongue to lick at it. It was bitter, but not unpleasantly so. He glanced up at Michael, their heated eyes locking. Michael let out a shuddering breath. Gavin’s mouth slipped over the head of Michael’s cock and lightly sucked on the most sensitive area. He pushed his head closer Michael’s body, swallowing his cock from its tip to where it met his body. His lips brushed against Lindsay’s slender fingers where they were cupped around Michael’s balls. He drew back and swallowed the cock a few more times before removing it from his mouth completely. Michael’s cock oozed with Gavin’s saliva, glistening so perfectly in the dim lights.  
He glanced to Lindsay who was watching him with careful affection. She leaned in towards the cock between them and planted tentative kisses from root to tip. Gavin followed her lead and stuck wet kisses along the muscle, synchronising himself with Lindsay’s touches.  
Lindsay dragged her lips along the surface, snaking her tongue across the sensitive skin. Michael let out a moan that sounded broken, like he’d tried to suppress it. Lindsay and Gavin’s eyes flicked upwards in unison. Michael’s head was thrown back with his hands fisted at his sides. His breathing was heavy and erratic when he wasn’t holding it altogether. His head flopped down with the sudden lack of touching, eyes darting between the two people knelt there.  
“Fuck you’re beautiful. Both of you,” he let out a shuddering breath.  
Lindsay dropped her gaze to Gavin who was grinning up at Michael. Her hands cupped his face and drew him in for a kiss. She was bold with this kiss. She had to be, she wanted to be. Her tongue slipped into Gavin’s mouth without a moment’s hesitation. He tasted like Michael; from his skin right down to the familiar bitterness of his pre-cum. But there was something else there too. Gavin’s own taste was somewhere behind Michael’s. Gavin’s tongue skimmed along her teeth as his hands gathered around her waist and guided her to her feet with their mouths still locked.  
Michael nuzzled at Gavin’s neck and nibbled at his ear until he turned his attention away from Lindsay. He only rewarded Gavin with a clash of lips before pulling both Lindsay and Gavin towards the bedroom.  
Lindsay turned to Gavin and pushed him down onto the bed. She knelt and untied his shoes and tore them from his feet before leaning back over him to capture his mouth in another kiss. The kiss was more heated this time; hard and rushed instead of soft and careful. She pushed out of it with her palms flat on Gavin’s chest, forcing him onto his back. She unbuttoned his skinny jeans with swift fingers and yanked them from his legs completely.  
His cock was a sight. It was long and slender just like Gavin, although the shape could have been assumed if you just took one look at Gavin. He was hard, not just a little hard like you’d expect from not being touched yet, but completely and utterly rock hard. She ran a finger from root to tip and watched him writhe underneath. He needed this and but the looks of it, he wasn’t going to last long.  
Michael dipped in, now stark naked, and tugged at Lindsay’s pants down from behind. His arm snaked around her waist, holding her close to him. His cock slotted into the cleft of her behind, not penetrating yet, and he rocked a little. His arms ghosted over her still taught nipples and across the sensitive area of her lower stomach. She leaned back, craving the touch. Michael’s confident fingers slipped down into the folds of her pussy.  
“Fuck, Lindsay. You’re so wet.” His fingers flickered up and down from vagina to clitoris. “Tell me what you want,” he let his hips rock slightly to find some well desired friction.  
Lindsay didn’t answer.  
“Do you want me to fuck you?” The tips of his fingers circled her clit lightly.  
She shook her head.  
“Do you want my boy to fuck you?”  
She shook her head again. “Not tonight. Another time. Tonight I want you to fuck Gavin.”  
There was an unspoken communication between Lindsay and Michael that said, “What’s in it for you?” before he hauled Gavin to his feet.  
“Do you want me to fuck you, Gav?”  
Gavin responded by pulling Michael forward by the cock.  
“You’re going to eat out my girl, aren’t you?”  
Gavin guided Lindsay into the centre of the bed and kissed her with the same rough fire as he had before. His cock brushed against her wet pussy each time he dipped into the kiss. He fondled her breasts as he slid from her mouth to her vulva. He breathed a kiss right over her clit but didn’t quite touch her. Her hips bucked in frustration but Gavin only pulled away more and pressed kisses to her inner thighs. Lindsay moaned in anticipation as he got closer and closer to the spot where she needed him the most. He ran his tongue along the length of her slit and paused at her clit. Lindsay exhaled heavily.  
Gavin was vaguely aware of Michael squeezing lube into his palm behind him, he was too engrossed in the sweet flavour of Lindsay’s juices. She writhed beneath him in a way he’d never imagined her doing. She was so loud and expressive, her heavy breathing and trembling moans filling the silence of the room. He sucked her in, lapping up the juices and letting her writhe without giving her enough stimulation.  
Michael’s hands run up and down Gavin’s sides, tracing his spine and ribs where they raise up in his skin. His fingertips drag down his back and down towards his opening. He slips one lubricated finger into Gavin easily. He pushes it in and withdraws it, loosening Gavin’s behind while he groans into Lindsay’s pussy. But when he slips the second finger in and finds barely any resistance, he suddenly realises how much Gavin yearns his cock.  
“You enjoying her, Gavvy? Are you treating my Lindsay well?”  
Both Lindsay and Gavin reply with an airy moan.  
Michael runs a palm of lube over his cock and separates Gavin’s ass cheeks. He guides the head of his cock in line with Gavin’s opening and coaxes it inwards, breaking the barrier between them. The head of his cock presses though the first threshold and he pauses, rocking it there for a few moments.  
Gavin’s legs begin to shudder and he lets out a groan of pure bliss. Michael rocks in and out for as long as he can in the spot where Gavin can feel him the most.  
“Oh, come on! Don’t just sit there. Fuck me! For fucks sake, fuck me!” He squeals, voice cracking.  
Gavin tries to suck at Lindsay’s clit some more but when Michael’s cock pushes in to him, pushing only deeper and deeper, he can’t do anything but remember to breath. He gasps as Michael’s body presses against him, now all the way inside.  
“Fuck,” Gavin exclaims, “Just move. I need you to move.”  
Michael pulls out slowly until just the tip is left inside before pushing back in just as excruciatingly slowly. Gavin let out a wail. He was doing it to tease Gavin but the noises her was making along with the feeling of his body pressing against his cock were too much, he had to move. His thrusts became rougher, deeper and faster. Gavin’s noises became more incoherent the faster Michael thrust into him. So he pounded flesh against flesh.  
“I’m close, I’m fucking close,” Gavin groaned though his incoherence.  
“I want to see you. I want to watch your face. Turn over,” Michael commanded.  
He withdrew from Gavin completely, something that seemed almost a crime now that he’d done it. He grabbed Gavin by the hips and dragged him on his back to the edge of the bed. He looked to Lindsay who sat with her legs splayed and her hands between them, she nodded in confirmation.  
Michael guided his cock to Gavin’s behind, sliding it up and down Gavin’s cleft before finally entering again. His first few thrusts were slow but no less deep than they had been before. He picked up speed quickly and in no time the orchestra of Gavin’s moan, groans and squeals had begun again. He pounded in, hearing the slap of skin against skin in each thrust and regretting his roughness. But Gavin’s face showed nothing but pleasure.  
“I’m close,” he wailed, but Michael could already tell and he was close too.  
He kept pounding as fast as he could without obstructing his view of Gavin. Gavin started to shudder before anything else. It was a pulsing wave that spread throughout and pressed against Michael’s cock inside him. Then his face elongated in a perfect way that left Michael on the brink of orgasm. Gavin’s brows furrowed but he kept his eye locked on Michael until he let out a scream followed by a sticky white streak of cum that splattered along his stomach and chest.  
His body shuddered and he pressed unbearably against Michael’s cock. He bucked into Gavin in a shuddering, uncontrolled thrust. He cried out with a broken moan as his world shrunk down to just his cock inside Gavin as it released the most powerful orgasm into him.  
This was something he’d waited a long time to do.


End file.
